miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Animaestro/@comment-38423999-20190315015657/@comment-37361946-20190315143003
I hate the fact that this show just shows Marinette pursuing Adrien. Its time for new ideas and new secrets to be unlocked. I am tired of this Marinette lovely dovey drama. Not that she shouldn't pursue him but its tiring to see it in each episode. I mean why can't we for once see what all Adrien comes up with to pursue LB. I know he knows that LB likes someone. But in Frozer, Adrien told Marinette that he likes Kagami. Now just supposing, Marinette thinks that Adrien and Kagami are together, then she shouldn't be constantly pursuing him all the time. Not that liking someone is a bad thing, but one should not go overboard like Marinette does. I mean look at Chat Noir. He loves LB, but doesn't go overboard apart from flirting with her. He doesn't do like, "Oh I have to know who she is", and you know like stalk her around.... Really he is a more sensible person when it comes to love. And one more thing I don't like is that just like you said Adrien's long list of coolness. In order to be to top in everything, he might be genius as I am sure he doesn't have that much time on his hands. What I am trying to say is that we are shown Adrien's long list of talents in each episode. What about Marinette's talents ?? Her talents were only shown in Mr. Pigeon and Gamer and Timebreaker. I mean she's no novice She can fence really well, so why not show an episode of her doing that. Only Riposte is not enough. She can design and draw really well, so why not put more episodes related to that. She has high stamina and her moves as Ladybug as well her high flexibility indicate that she must know a bit of martial arts. If Adrien knows Kung Fu, then they should show Marinette being a master in some area of martial arts, despite her clumsiness. And perphaps her excellent martial arts skills have been taught by her mother. In Troublemaker we came to know that Sabine knows Martial Arts. Just like she picked her extraordinary video gaming skills from her father. Heck ! she beats Adrien in video games as well. She has good baking and dancing skills as well. Then last but not the least, she is amazing, wonderful and accomplished fashion desinger. I mean her skills in fashion designing, are like WOW!!! So why not show episodes of her exhibiting her skills and her intelligence, instaed of showing her pursuing Adiren all the time. If you list all of Marinette's skills, they are actually a bit more or at par with Adrien's. So why not show Marinette's coolness and confidence in some episodes. That is what will inspire more people to watch the show. Like there can be some episodes with her pursuing her Adrien. Then some where she and Adrien exhibit their skills, then some where the reverse, Adrien aka Chat Noir tries practices pursuing Ladybug. Because I saw in Simon Says that unlike Chat Noir, Adrien is really shy when talking to Ladybug, just like Marinette is while talking to Adrien. Its high time Marinette ends her stammer, its already season 3. More action. More secrets. Of course they'll be moments in all four ships. And I am a bit skeptical of this Adrien's coolness. Its kind of exaggerated. Like I said earlier as a joke about me having a lot in common with Adrien. I play piano, speak four languages, know morse code, then I play four sports as well. I know a bit of Taekwando, I draw as well. I have scored high many times in class. And honestly, I don't get any time for doing all of this in one week. So if I was a superhero, I wouldn't even get any time at all, let alone talk about it. So even I am a bit confused, how does Adrien get all the time in world to do everything and also he is like top in class, does modelling as well. Where does all that time come from ?? God knows !!!